tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Strikes Out
Edward Strikes Out is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Edward and Gordon see Rocky the new breakdown crane at Brendam and dismiss him as "new-fangled nonsense". Edward later has to pull some pipes and Rocky asks to help. Edward ignores him, but sets off without having the pipes secured. While stopping for a signal, the trucks jerk forwards and the pipes spill onto the rails. Harvey comes to help, but can only lift one pipe at a time. When Gordon comes round a bend too fast and crashes into the pipes, Edward realises that only Rocky can lift him and gets him from Brendam. Rocky clears the lines in little time, and Edward learns that he spoke too soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Harvey * Rocky * Henry (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Centre Island Quarry Trivia * When Gordon is puffing fast, the footage is sped up. * In the US narration, Rocky shouts "Go get 'em, Edward!" as they leave the docks. This is absent in the UK version. * In Denmark this episode is named "Edward Takes Matters Into His Own Hands". It is called "New-Fangled Nonsense" in Norway. In Japan, this episode is called "Failure of Edward". * This episode marks Harvey's last speaking role to date. Goofs * Edward is incredibly out of character in this episode. * Harvey says the pipes are too heavy for him, but he has lifted much heavier objects without any difficulty before. * When Harvey lifts the pipes back onto Edward's flatbed, his eyes are wonky. * In the shot of Edward pulling Rocky down the hill, Rocky's crane arm jerks up a bit. * When Edward screeches to a stop, his wheels simply spin in place. * Emily said she does not like being patient, but she learned that she had to be in As Good as Gordon. * How can Edward collect Rocky from Brendam when the tracks are blocked with the steel pipes? * When Harvey approaches the viaduct smoke can be seen on the sides of the tracks. * Surely, Edward's crew would have checked that the pipes were properly tied down before they left the docks. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward, Bill, and Ben's trains. * Rocky said that he could help Edward with his pipes. But Rocky cannot help Edward with a train, as Rocky can only move if an engine pushes or pulls him. * Gordon's tender is derailed in a close-up. Gallery File:EdwardStrikesOutTitleCard.png|Title card File:EdwardStrikesOut2.PNG|Edward and Gordon File:EdwardStrikesOut3.png File:EdwardStrikesOut3.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut4.png File:EdwardStrikesOut5.PNG|Harvey File:EdwardStrikesOut6.jpg|Edward welcoming Rocky File:EdwardStrikesOut7.PNG|Gordon derailed File:EdwardStrikesOut9.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut10.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut13.PNG|Edward pulling Rocky File:EdwardStrikesOut15.PNG|Gordon and Thomas amazed File:EdwardStrikesOut19.png File:EdwardStrikesOut20.png File:EdwardStrikesOut22.png File:EdwardStrikesOut23.png File:EdwardStrikesOut24.png File:EdwardStrikesOut25.png File:EdwardStrikesOut26.png File:EdwardStrikesOut27.png File:EdwardStrikesOut28.png File:EdwardStrikesOut29.png File:EdwardStrikesOut30.png|Percy, Edward, Gordon File:EdwardStrikesOut31.png File:EdwardStrikesOut32.png File:EdwardStrikesOut34.png File:EdwardStrikesOut35.png File:EdwardStrikesOut36.png File:EdwardStrikesOut37.png File:EdwardStrikesOut38.png File:EdwardStrikesOut39.png File:EdwardStrikesOut40.png File:EdwardStrikesOut41.png File:EdwardStrikesOut42.png File:EdwardStrikesOut43.png File:EdwardStrikesOut44.png File:EdwardStrikesOut45.png File:EdwardStrikesOut46.png File:EdwardStrikesOut47.png File:EdwardStrikesOut48.png File:EdwardStrikesOut49.png File:EdwardStrikesOut50.png File:EdwardStrikesOut51.png File:EdwardStrikesOut52.png File:EdwardStrikesOut54.png File:EdwardStrikesOut55.png File:EdwardStrikesOut56.png Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes